


Bonding Adventures with Eren

by MapleLoverMattie, Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae



Series: Attack on Omegaverse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLoverMattie/pseuds/MapleLoverMattie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/pseuds/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Beta/Omega AU<br/>Eren is an Omega and Levi is his Alpha, but with life in the way they haven't been able to complete their bond.  Thankfully Eren's heat is on the way so he and Levi are finally able to bond.<br/>This set in the world of The Adventures of Armin the Omega.  It is the story about Levi and Eren that is only vaguely mentioned from Armin's perspective.  It is good as a stand alone piece as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know that I still haven't updated "The Adventures of Armin the Omega" but I am working on that. I ran into a rough patch with my laptop charger shorting out and not getting my new one in until earlier this week. Anyway, this is an rp done between creoleereri and I mostly over the span of Thanksgiving break. We spent a lot of time on Google Hangouts messaging back and forth to put this together. This is the first half, I will finish editing the second half later today as well as working on updating AoAtO (I suck at acronyms). Like always enjoy.

Levi was stress cleaning, he had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to be doing. Eren was on his way over and they were going to be setting up the nest. Levi had already gone shopping and picked up favors he wanted to give to Eren, he had also grabbed a lot of random things that he thought his Omega would like. Levi knew that he had left his living room a mess, the bags thrown haphazardly onto the couch because he needed to take care of the food he had bought. Levi was at a loss, he wanted everything to be perfect for his Omega, but he knew that he was a shitty Alpha and he didn't understand how Eren had fallen for him. Levi looked down at his hands and scoffed he had been washing the same dish for over five minutes. He really needed to take care of the bags of things before Eren got to his place.

Eren had been a complete wreck all day; he had taken three showers, packed and repacked five times. He wanted to be cool when he went to see his mate. Levi had courted him and now he was going to be his mate. Eren had held a bad view of Alphas for a while before Levi. Eren’s mind wandered as his feet led him to Levi’s apartment, where he would be spending his heat. He didn’t want this to be uncomfortable and awkward; especially, since Levi was going to claim him! Eren was blushing as he knocked on Levi’s door.

Levi heard the knock on his door, but his hands were covered in soap suds from the dishes he had been washing. "It's open," he called, knowing that it was Eren outside of the door.

He wasn't ready to see his mate just yet. He hadn't successfully calmed his nerves, or cleaned up the mess in the living room. What would Eren think of the mess? He had only seen Levi's apartment immaculately clean; especially, since Levi would clean right before Eren came over because he had wanted to leave a good impression.

Eren nervously opened the door and walked inside, making sure to lock the door. Setting his bag down, Eren’s eyes were immediately searching for his Alpha trying to find his exact location in his apartment. Eren found him in the kitchen washing dishes. He crossed over and hugged Levi from behind. Eren knew he was going into heat soon and had started feeling needier. "Hey, Levi.”

Levi turned around and saw his Omega, he had known that Eren was close to his heat as soon as he opened the door. The scent of his heat pheromones drifted into the kitchen and piqued the interest of Levi's Alpha side. Levi knew that they still had at least a day before Eren's true heat hit. He felt Eren's arms wrap around his waist and he smiled, it felt nice to have his Omega around. 

"Hey, brat," Levi said endearingly. "Missed you, although it was nice and quiet without all your chattering."

Eren pouted and squeezed his arms tighter around Levi. "Hey now," he whimpered before nuzzling into his mate’s neck. He inhaled the scent of his Alpha and mumbled, "You said my chattering kept you lively!"

Levi kept his face blank, but his mirth could be seen in his eyes. He didn't want to come off too eager to see his mate. He nuzzled Eren's neck and his nose was filled with his mate's beginning heat scent. His Alpha side was raging, it wanted to claim its mate. He could feel himself getting hard and he had to pull away, they had to make Eren's nest while they still had time.

"Yeah yeah, brat. Now, stop hanging on me so I can finish the dishes and we can go make your nest."

Eren perked up, "My nest! Yay!" Eren had spent hours looking online for cool nest ideas. He and Armin had made only certain kind of nests due to the limited resources that they had at college. The ones he had seen online were awesome and he had been instantly jealous of the Omegas that had access to tons of nesting materials. He had let his jealousy slip out earlier in the week, and Levi had assured him that he would personally prep the room and got the items Eren would need for an amazing nest.  
"When can we start? Levi hurry up with the dishes! Oh, I'm really hungry too! And I want to eat a lot!" Eren said bouncing up and down a bit while trying to kiss Levi’s cheek.

Levi scoffed, "We can start as soon as you want, brat. All the bags of shit are in the living room. I didn't have time to carry it to the bedroom." Levi started walking towards the living room not even looking back to see if Eren was following.

When he saw the mess on his couches and floor he had to fight against his urge to clean. He couldn't stand having his apartment be a fucking mess, but they would be moving the bags to his bedroom and the mess would be centralized. He would be able to clean up the mess before Eren’s heat started so that would minimize it too. Levi still scrunched his nose in displeasure when he thought about how messy Eren's heat would be. Hopefully, the urge to mate with his Omega would erase his desire to clean.

Eren ran to the living room, bags full of pillows and blankets were piled high. Eren’s Omega side was going crazy which coupled nicely with his excitement. He had usually tried to subdue his Omega side since he hated how girly it made him feel. However, he couldn't help squealing and kissing Levi’s cheek. He gathered as much as he could in his arms before rushing out of the room, headed in the direction of Levi’s bedroom. Levi had already laid out a few fuzzy rugs and Eren started ripping open the bags and laying the multitudes of blankets and pillows out. Wanting to be well-behaved for his Alpha, Eren made sure to be nice to one of the plastic bags to he could use it to gather up all the trash.

Levi smirked, he was pleased that his Omega was happy with his favors. He had spent at least two hours looking for things. He had been really embarrassed when he asked a few bonded Alphas what they got for their Omegas, so that he had an idea about what to get. Levi noticed that there were only a few bags left to grab and bring to the room. Grabbing them and the bag Eren had brought with him, Levi started towards the bedroom to go help his mate. "Oi, brat! You forgot some bags," he said as he walked into the room.

His gaze landed on his mate kneeling on the ground as Eren worked on creating his nest. Levi didn't have enough control to pull his gaze away to focus on the destroyed bags that littered the floor. His Omega was absolutely adorable with his ass in the air as he arranged the pillows and blankets. Levi couldn't prevent the smile from showing on his face. The brat looked like a kid on Christmas, wrapping paper strewn around him haphazardly as he scrambled to find out what his next treasure would be.

Eren turned to Levi with a big smile, "Levi! There were so many, I don’t know where to put everything!" Eren cleaned up the trash and then bounced back over to Levi. He took the rest of the bags and added the contents to the nest. By the will of some divine god, he was able to find the perfect location for everything Levi had gotten him. Just as he was starting to relax, the alarm he had set on his phone went off. "Have to take my meds,” Eren went to his bag. He had a few vitamin supplements to take. He used to take heat suppressants, but when they had made him sick and he had gone into an early heat it had been decide to take him off of them. The heat had been so bad that he couldn't come out of it for nearly two weeks. The doctors had prescribed him some vitamins to help regulate his system after the reaction he had with the heat suppressants. Not that Eren would need them now, since he was going to be spending his heat with his soon to be mate. Once he was done taking his meds, he went back to Levi all smiles.

"Of course there are a shit ton of bags. I didn't know what to get you, so I asked a lot of shitty couples what is good for making nests. The fucking store attendant thought that I was a fucking creep and almost kicked me out of the shitty store. Anyway, do you need any help here or do you want me to go make some food?" Levi said as he leaned against the doorframe watching his mate. It was nice having another person to share his large apartment with. However, Eren’s nest just looked like a giant pile of blankets and pillows, a huge mess in his eyes. Levi knew if he were to try and tidy it up he would upset his mate, and he really didn’t want to do that. So he fought his desire to clean once again, instead focusing on his mate to pull his attention away from the mess… nest. 

Eren made his way to Levi with a big smile. He engulfed him in a hug wanting to get the scent of his Alpha again. He got distracted too easily. Eren looked up at his Alpha and said, "Food, definitely food! I'm really hungry, I could probably eat a horse. Plus, my nest is just about finished!"

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist lightly, and inhaled the scent of his Omega. He could smell his heat scent getting stronger, maybe they weren't as far away from Eren's heat as they had expected. A dark thought crossed Levi's mind, what if other Alphas had smelled Eren's heat and tried to claim him. Levi scowled at the thought, Eren was his mate and he didn't want others thinking that it was okay to take what was his. Levi's hold on Eren tightened as he leaned in and lightly bit down on Eren's scent gland. Eren’s scent glands hadn't swollen up yet, so they still had time to kill.

"I enjoy you hanging on me, but you need to let me go so that I can start making the food you so desperately want," Levi said into Eren's neck. He made no move to release his Omega despite his words.

Eren whimpered, his Omega side was feeling weak and wanted its Alpha, its mate. Eren wished they could bond already. He was lonely even if he would never admit it. Levi biting him didn't help at all, it just triggered his desire to be claimed even more. Eren ended up clinging even tighter to Levi smiling, "You're strong carry me to the kitchen, Levi!"

"Brat, you know that I can't carry you around while I cook. I don't want to make a fucking mess in my clean kitchen," Levi protested. He still gave into his Omega's whims. Levi grabbed Eren's ass and lifted him up so that he was wrapped around his chest like a baby monkey. Levi chuckled at the image that his mind conjured up as he carried Eren to the kitchen.

"There. We're in the kitchen, now get off me, you little shit, so I can cook some food," Levi said poking at Eren's sides when he made no move to let go.

Eren held on to Levi tightly and whimpered, he wasn't ready to get down. "Five more minutes. You're so comfy and smell so good!" Nevertheless, eventually hunger won and Eren got down only to sit as close to Levi as was possible in Levi’s kitchen without being in the way. When all he got was a quirked eyebrow, Eren asked, "What?! It’s nice not having to do any work right now, especially when I have my caring Alpha to do it for me!"

Levi rolled his eyes, Eren was trying to be cute. However, the fact that he had pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the kitchen island instead of planting his ass on the stool a few feet over caused him to raise an eyebrow. Levi had given up on getting his mate to sit on proper seats, especially since what usually happened was Eren getting up from wherever he was and sitting on his lap. That was something that Levi enjoyed, not that he was going to tell Eren that.

"So what do you want? I was thinking about just making some sandwiches or something to go with the small fruit salad I bought," Levi said as he opened the refrigerator to see what he had that would work for lunch.

Eren sat playing with his socks while he thought about how he would answer Levi’s question. When he looked up, he said, “Yeah that sounds good. But … um … due to being a broke college kid I haven't really bulked up much this past week. So I am really kind of hungry. I mean, I usually don't bulk up, and I've never had a mate before. But a friend told me that I should try to eat a lot today, and so far all I've had was ramen and some chips!"

He knew that Levi was giving him a disapproving look. Especially since Levi had already chastised him a few times for his poor diet. So he ignored Levi’s face to give a pout, "What do you expect? Levi, you know I don't have the money or the time to work more so I can afford better food! I only eat well at your place, when you feed me or when you take me out on dates."

"Tsk, that's why you're a brat. Don't worry, you won't go hungry during your heat even if I have to force you to eat." Levi got out all the stuff for sandwiches and made three of them, two for Eren and one for him. He put a large pile of fruit on a plate for Eren and was about to hand it to him.  
"Wash your hands, I am not going to let you eat food after you have been playing with your nasty ass socks." Levi said, after he noticed what he mate had been doing.

Eren hopped down and washed his hands in the sink. He pouted with large puppy eyes, "You know my socks aren't nasty! Or my feet." He gave Levi his best pout as he found his way to Levi’s lap. Levi huffed when his mate sat on his lap, it was going to make it hard to eat without breadcrumbs landing on the back of Eren's neck.

"I really appreciate how cuddly you are right now, but I don't want to make a bigger mess than we have to," Levi said as he moved Eren from his lap and placed him down on the chair next to him.

Levi slid the plate of food over towards Eren before he picked up his sandwich and took a bite. Eren scooted over till his leg touched Levi’s, satisfied Eren started eating. Levi packed his sandwiches full of meats and cheeses, and Eren enjoyed them to the fullest. In no time at all Eren had devoured the fruit. He looked at Levi with innocent eyes, silently asking Levi to get him more food.

"What? Do you want more? Shouldn't you let the food you’ve already eaten settle first? I don't want you getting sick and throwing up on me," Levi said responding to the pleading look from Eren.

Eren rubbed his tummy and pouted, "I know, but the food is so fresh and yummy! I can't help but want more while I can actually taste it. Eating during my heat is like eating sweat and cardboard. Maybe that’s because I feed myself and I usually eat things like granola bars and stuff like that.” Eren tried to get in Levi’s lap again once he finished his food.

Levi scrubbed his hand over his face and hopped out of his chair before Eren could sit down. He walked over to the fridge and quickly made another sandwich for Eren and grabbed the container of fruit and brought them over to the table.

"Here you go, brat. Don't inhale it this time, maybe if you eat slower you could taste the food," Levi said a small smile on his lips.

He knew that Eren was going to try and sit on his lap again and thankfully he had finished his food already so that there would be no issue. The brat loved to cuddle at the most inconvenient times, but Levi could never find it in himself to deny his mate anything he wanted.

Eren jumped in Levi’s lap ignoring the grunt he smiled widely and kissed Levi’s cheek, "Thank you!" Eren felt like he was starting to see the benefits in having a mate; specifically, being spoiled and pampered. He could get used to that. Eren started to eat the sandwich albeit slower this time. It was only after eating more fruit that Eren leaned back against Levi’s chest to rest, sated with a full belly. He tipped his head back to look at Levi.

"Oh, have I finally satisfied the beast?" Levi teased.

His mate had an extremely satisfied look on his face, and it made Levi slightly jealous that it was food that had made Eren happy. Levi wanted that look to be on Eren's face because of him not something else. Levi leaned forward and nosed at Eren's neck getting a strong scent of his mate. Eren's usual smell was being overpowered by his heat scent, and it was enough to drive Levi insane with lust. He could feel his erection forming, but he fought the desire to jump his mate right that second.

"Brat, is there something else you want to do before your brain becomes consumed with thoughts of sex?" Levi asked trying to pull his mind away from taking his mate right where they were.

Eren turned around so he could wrap his arms around Levi’s neck and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Um… usually I prep for my heat by eating and lazing around once I make my nest. Oh, and I watch a lot of action movies! I might do an extreme workout video if I am feeling really restless. I like to get my testosterone levels high before, in Mikasa’s words, ‘I become a bitch in heat.’”

Levi fought back a groan when he felt Eren's ass rub against his growing erection. He stamped down the idea of bending his mate over the kitchen table and pounding into his delectable ass, they would have plenty of time for that over the next week.

"Well, go pick out a movie. I will follow you with some drinks," Levi said standing up and putting Eren down on his feet, nudging him towards the living room.

By the time Levi brought the drinks into the living room, Eren was already curled up on the couch, movie commercials playing on the TV. Levi sat down next to him and set the glasses of juice on the coffee table, on the coasters that were always out when Eren was around.

Eren easily turned around, pressing his back against Levi’s side and curled right up under Levi’s arm. He had put in an action movie and smiled at Levi. "I really love watching people get kicked in the face before my heat it makes me feel more manly,” Eren said this as he crawled over Levi’s lap so he could cling to Levi like a baby koala. He loved facing Levi when he sat on his lap, it was nice to see all his mate’s reactions. However, it made it difficult to watch his movie, so Eren sat with his side to Levi’s chest. He did reach back so that he could pull Levi down to place a kiss on his cheek.

Levi didn't say anything, instead he decided to wrap his arms around his mate, rubbing his hand up and down Eren's back slowly. Levi relaxed and allowed Eren to get comfy on his lap, with Eren's head resting on his shoulder Levi was able to nuzzle his nose in his mate soft hair.  
They were about halfway through the movie when Levi's attention was pulled away from the high action scene on the TV. All he could think about was Eren as his scent grew stronger and more enticing. Eren didn't seem to notice the change though too engrossed in the movie.

"Eren?" Levi called out trying to catch his mate's attention.

Eren looked up lazily at Levi after a while. He'd been so into the movie he didn't realize he was trying to get closer to Levi. His body started getting hot and he could feel his scent glands swelling up. He looked up catching Levi’s eyes; they were dark. His body got hotter from just looking at his mate. Eren took in a deep breath, "Mmm, Alpha?"

Levi's gaze locked on the lust filled eyes of his Omega. Eren's pupils were blown wide with his lust and it turned Levi on to see his mate already so far gone. He reached his hands up and cupped Eren's chin pulling him forward into a strong heated kiss. Levi wasn't going to settle for a just feeling Eren's lips against his to he gently bit down on Eren's bottom lip, his tongue prodding at the seam of Eren's lips begging to be let in.

Eren melted in Levi’s arms. He turned around in Levi’s lap during the kiss so that he was straddling his mate. He felt his heat exploding inside him. He body released more of his heat pheromones making his Alpha growl and kiss him harder. Eren gently bounced on Levi’s laps, moaning into the kiss. He could feel his body getting needier.

Levi hadn't been granted entrance to Eren's mouth, but the scent his mate's heat pheromones had Levi headed for a different location. He kissed his way down Eren's jaw and neck until his mouth covered the now swollen scent gland. Levi bit down lightly on the swollen gland and smiled wickedly when he felt his mate arch against him. His hands had begun to wander, making their way under Eren's shirt to caress the smooth skin below. Levi's hands dragged the soft material upwards as they wandered towards Eren's nipples. All the while Levi was kissing, nipping, and sucking on the exposed skin of Eren's neck drinking in all the pleasurable sounds his mate was making.

"Ahh… nnggn… mmmm… Levi!" Eren’s hands grabbed the material of Levi’s shirt moaning. He felt like he was overheating as his erection grew. He tried rubbing against Levi to fulfill his desire for friction. Eren let out a needy whine releasing more pheromones into the air.

Levi could feel his erection straining against his jeans, the head was so sensitive that the silky material of his boxers felt like sandpaper. He knew that Eren wasn't any better off, especially because he could feel his mate rubbing his cock against his stomach trying to create so sort of friction. He licked a stripe up Eren's neck and gently nipped at his earlobe before whispering, "Do you want me to do you here, or should I move us to the nest?"

Eren hugged Levi tight. "Mmm… our nest. Alpha, the nest," Eren said wantonly. It felt like no time had passed as Levi all but ran to the nest. Eren busied himself kissing Levi and rubbing against him for friction all the way to the room.

Levi had a hard time carrying Eren to the nest with the way the shit was squirming in his arms. Levi fell to his knees in the nest as soon as they entered the bedroom. He fell forward slowly so that Eren's back was on the ground and he could look down on his mate. Levi couldn't tell if Eren had started producing his slick, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from pleasuring his mate.

Levi looked down at Eren and waited until their gazes locked before he all but growled, "Mine. You're mine. My Omega, my mate." He didn't wait for Eren to respond before he captured Eren's lips in a forceful kiss.

Eren didn't have time to respond before his entire being felt like it had caught fire. His Alpha was drowning him with his dominant pheromones. It was making it hard for Eren to think let alone kiss back properly. He opted for tugging at Levi’s clothes in an attempt to get filled quicker. He wanted Levi to claim him, knot him; that thought had Eren letting out a loud needy cry.

Levi knew the exact moment that Eren's body started to produce slick. The strong scent permeated the room and made it difficult for him to think. All he wanted to do was claim his mate, to pound into his body, and knot him. Levi stopped kissing Eren long enough to pull both of their shirts off. He struggled to blindly undo their pants while he attacked his mate's exposed nipples.

Eren’s hands were trying to find their way into his hole. He ignored his aching cock in favor of trying to reach his hole, to rid himself of the empty feeling with his fingers. "I want to be filled. I need to be filled. Levi!" Eren cried out shoving two fingers inside himself. He had no patience.

Levi watched, eyes transfixed by the erotic site of his mate's hands down his pants as he attempted to pleasure himself. After a few moments, Levi's Alpha side took over and he pulled Eren's hand away.  
"Brat, I am going to take care of you so just lay back and relax," Levi said with a low gravelly voice.

Levi bent down and kissed his way down his Omega's chest making a trail down to his pants. Levi's dexterous fingers undid the button and zipper as Levi's tongue dipped into Eren's belly button. He had already pulled down Eren's pants and boxer briefs enough that Levi could see his mate's erection leaking pre-cum from the tip when it popped free from its restraints.

Eren’s hips bucked in need. He was stubborn and desperate to get Levi inside him, but he had no choice but to submit to his Alpha’s commands and wait. But Eren wasn't going to give in easily being the stubborn omega he was. He begged Levi to touch him and fill him up. His erection was leaking despite its neglect; Eren let out a desperate whine again.

Levi smirked he loved hearing his mate beg for him. It pleased both him and his Alpha side, and if he didn't have a begging Omega in his hands Levi probably would have enjoyed basking in the rightness that came from loving his mate. Levi continued down Eren's body, pulling the rest of Eren's clothing off quickly before directing his attention to his mate. Levi kissed up Eren's inner thighs and practically purred when he heard all the sexy noises his Omega was making. Levi had reached his destination and he glanced upward trying to catch Eren's gaze, but when he saw that Eren’s eyes were closed. To hell with it, Levi thought before engulfed Eren's dick with his mouth.

Eren cried out. He lost control and started thrusting his hips up. Levi’s mouth was hot and wet. The feeling of his Alpha sucking him off drove Eren insane. He felt his heat attack him fully as his slick started dripping out of his ass.

One of Levi's hands ran up Eren's leg and caressed his inner thigh after coaxing Eren to bend his knee. Levi pushed on Eren's thigh so that his ass was raised a few inches off the floor giving Levi better access to his dripping hole. Levi's unoccupied hand brushed against Eren's hole spreading the bit of slick that had leaked out of Eren's ass around. He continued to suck on Eren's cock, giving a power suck before he slid one finger into his mate.

"Yes! Yes, Levi! More, more fingers!" Eren was burning up; lust consumed all his thoughts. He bucked his hips more in the hopes that Levi would add more fingers.

Levi wanted to please his mate as best as he could, so he slid in another finger. He thrust his fingers in Eren's ass trying to locate his prostate, occasionally scissoring them to stretch his mate. Before Eren could beg for another finger, Levi slid a third finger in finally striking Eren's prostate.

Eren let out a needy scream. It didn't take long for Eren to cum getting it all over his stomach and Levi’s lips, but Eren wasn't close to being sated. Eren ground against Levi’s hands trying to convey his desire to be filled. "Alpha! Alpha, fu-fuck me now! Give me your cock! Levi, Alpha!"

Levi had pulled back in time to not get a mouthful of Eren's cum, but he wasn't above licking some of it off of his mate's chest. His mate was begging to be filled, his cries becoming more and more desperate. Levi pulled his fingers out and wrinkled his nose, his hand was covered in Eren's slick. He quickly wiped it on the blanket below them before grabbing Eren's hips in a firm hold.

Levi lined himself up with his Omega's hole and leaned forward to whisper in a low voice, "I'm going to fill you so full. Mine. I'm going to knot you so good, Eren. Do you want that?"

"Yes! Yes, Levi! Take me. Claim me. Alpha, please… Make me your Omega," Eren cried out as Levi pushed into him. Another wave of heat hit him and Eren wrapped his legs around Levi pulling Levi farther into him with a needy scream.

Levi couldn’t hold in his groan when his cock was enveloped by Eren's slick hole. It felt amazing inside of his mate, he hadn't even started thrusting and his knot was already starting to form. Levi leaned forward and captured Eren's lips in a messy kiss as he began to slowly thrust.

Eren gave him a sloppy kiss back. He pulled back as soon as the slight discomfort faded away. "Levi! Levi faster! Faster, harder. Harder, please… fuck me harder!"

"Whatever you want, brat" Levi said as he began to thrust faster. His knot had swollen enough that it was catching slightly on the rim of Eren's hole with every thrust. He reached down and grabbed Eren's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts. He wanted to get his mate off before he knotted, and he was really close.

"No, no no no… noooo! I want to cum from your cock alon—ah!" Eren cried out, but it was too late. He was already coming from Levi’s stimulating hand, all across his stomach and Levi’s fingers. Even after coming for a second time Eren continued to beg Levi to keep going.

When Eren's hole clenched around his cock, Levi felt his knot swell and lock him inside of his mate. He completed a few more shallow thrusts before he was pushed over the edge. Levi buried his nose in Eren's neck and bit down on his scent gland as he came. His loud groan of pleasure was muffled by his hold on Eren's neck.

Eren practically screamed Levi’s name in pleasure. The knot filled Eren in the best way. Eren held on to Levi tightly, whimpering “my Alpha” over and over again like a broken record.

Levi draped himself over his mate, taking in the new bonded scent that Eren carried. Eren hadn't bitten his scent gland yet so the scent wasn't as strong as it would be when they were completely bonded, but there was plenty of time for that to happen over the next week. Levi could feel his cock expelling his seed in small bursts as he filled his mate's needy hole. After a few minutes, Levi slowly picked Eren up so he was resting against his chest. Levi couldn’t stop the small smile that his lips curved into.

"You're mine. All mine. My Omega. My mate," Levi practically purred against Eren's neck.

Eren draped his arms lazily over Levi and rested his head on his shoulder. Eren suckled on Levi’s neck with his eyes closed. He let Levi fill him up and the knot recede. It was only after Levi’s knot was gone that Eren murmured, "My Alpha." Eren tightened his arms around Levi shoulders. "My Alpha," he said possessively as he started grinding against Levi again.

"Oi, brat. Shouldn't you be napping while you can? Aren't you satisfied for the moment?" Levi asked when he felt Eren's growing erection against his stomach. Levi's knot was pretty much gone, but he wouldn't be averse to having another round before they rested.

"I want more. I want to bond with you fully now! I’ve waited far too long, Levi!" Eren started grinding harder against Levi when he felt Levi’s cock hardening again. "Fuck me hard now!”

Levi chuckled but obeyed his Omega. Grabbing Eren's hips, Levi lifted his mate up until only the tip was inside of him and then pulled him down, filling Eren's hole. Levi knew he had been right on with his thrust because Eren screamed when Levi struck his prostate. It was music to his ears and he smiled as he continued to use his mate's body as he pleased.

Eren screamed Levi’s name over and over again like a mantra. "Yes! Yes, there. There! Fuck—ahh!" Eren didn't hold back any of his screams, releasing more of his scent trying to get Levi to fuck him even harder.

Levi laid back on the floor and let Eren fall against his chest. He continued to thrust into Eren at a steady pace, enjoying the view of his mate's arching chest.

"Eren, how badly do you want my knot? Show me, Omega," Levi said his voice low and gravelly with lust.

Eren started riding Levi, placing his hands on Levi’s chest and slamming his ass down as precisely as he could trying to hit his own prostate. His moans drowned out the sound of skin slapping against skin. Eren would pull almost all the way off, only to slam himself down with a scream. All he could do was beg for Levi’s knot.

Levi watched his mate fuck himself on his cock and smiled languidly. It felt amazing to have his mate over him, mouth hanging open as he begged for more. Levi figured it was time to help his mate out and every time Eren impelled himself on his cock, Levi thrust upwards making each impact more powerful and pleasurable. Eren's mouth hung open in a silent scream and Levi thought he saw drool running down his chin. It was so erotic to watch his mate; Levi felt his knot growing quickly as he thrust into Eren.

Eren threw his head back as he rocked against Levi, bouncing up and down on his cock. He felt that wonderful pressure pulling at him urging him to go faster and harder as he rode Levi. "I'm gonna… cum!" Eren screamed as he came hard, arching his back as far as it would go.

Levi groaned, Eren's hole clenched around his cock. His knot grew some more, enough that it was difficult to pull out of his mate. Levi pulled Eren forward so that he was draped over his chest as he thrust faster into his Omega. His hands gripped Eren's hips tighter as Levi pressed Eren firmly against his cock. His thrusts were short and fast, as it wasn't possible to pull his knot out of his mate without causing pain.

Eren whimpered and found Levi’s scent gland. He bit down as hard as he could trying to muffle his screams. His climax had finished and he pulled away from the gland to kiss Levi’s neck and jaw.

When Eren bit down on his scent gland, Levi's knot solidified fully locking them together once again as he came is short bursts. He felt complete, holding his mate against his chest. Levi released his hold on Eren's hips, one of his hands went up to stroke his mate's hair. The other caressed Eren's cheek as he pulled His Omega's face towards his to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

Eren kissed Levi sweetly and lazily; he had reached his limit for the moment. Eren started drifting off, his body demanded that he sleep because it knew that he would wake up feeling ravenous in a few hours. His last words to Levi before crashing were, "My mate." Levi’s knot filled him with warmth and Eren fell asleep knowing that his mate would take care of him.

Levi smiled his mate was adorable when he slept. He loved watching his mate sleep because he was like a little kid. He buried his face in whatever he was using as a pillow and he grabbed onto anything he could. Levi loved teasing him about his baby-grip. Because it was almost impossible to get Eren to loosen his grip without waking him. Levi continued to stroke Eren's hair until his knot deflated and he drifted off to sleep.

He knew that Eren was asleep but he still mumbled, "I just wanted to let you know that I am probably in love with you, brat."


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second part of the rp. I am so glad that the first chapter got so much attention in such a short time. Nevertheless, enjoy the chapter.

Levi was the first the wake up and he felt disgusting. He could still smell Eren's heat heavy in the air, but it wasn't as strong as a few days ago. The scent was still potent and appealing to Levi's Alpha side, but he was able to deny it temporarily. His desire to be clean took precedence at the moment. Eren was sprawled out on top of him, his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi could feel a little bit of drool pooled on his shoulder where Eren's mouth was hanging slightly open. There were spots on the blankets under them and Levi didn't know if the spots were from cum or Eren's slick, but he didn't want them touching his body any longer. Levi had been able to curb his desire to wash the sheets for the last few days, but he didn't have Eren's strong heat scent clouding his mind right now so it was driving him crazy. Levi lifted his shoulder up slightly trying to shake Eren awake. When that didn't work he blew in Eren's ear.

"Oi, brat are you going to wake up? I want to wash the blankets and we both need a shower," Levi asked when he felt Eren shifting on his chest.

Eren felt like his limbs no longer existed. They had no more meaning on this earth. Eren had achieved a new level of numb and sated. His eyes were still shut tight and he tried to sleep on. There was no reason to move; he was probably a puddle by now anyway. But then again life was cruel. Levi, his Alpha was calling him back to the land of the living. The land of limbs. Eren didn't want to go back yet. All he could do was groan in response to his Alpha. Words didn't exist; Eren didn't want them too. He could feel the soreness coming on and Eren groaned again.

Levi sat up with his mate still draped over his body. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He grabbed Eren's ass and lower back as he struggled to stand up without knocking them both on the ground. He somehow got them both up and headed towards the bathroom. He placed Eren down on the counter and struggled to get out of the tight grip that his mate had on his shoulders.

"Brat, let go," Levi said exasperatedly when Eren just held on tighter. He wanted to start the water and then grab the blankets and put them in the washer.

Eren let out another groan. Levi’s Alpha scent was strong and alluring, but he was completely sexed out. The scent only made him feel more comfortable and he struggled not to fall back asleep. "Levi," Eren said finally using his words, "I can't move!" He kept clinging to Levi’s neck.

"I didn't say you had to move, just let go of me," Levi said. "You can sit here in the counter while I start the bath," he added for good measure. He tried again and managed to pry Eren's arms apart long enough to get free. He saw Eren pout, but he knew the only way they would get clean was if he ignored it. He walked over the large tub and started the water so that it would heat up. After that was started, he quickly rushed out of the room and towards the nest before Eren could protest. He grabbed all the blankets he thought needed washing, holding them as far away from his person as he could and hurried into the small laundry room off of his bedroom. He threw the blankets in the washer and started it before going back to the bathroom. The water was finally hot, so he pulled the stopper and turned to face Eren with a quirked eyebrow.

Eren was near tears and trembling. When he had finally woken up enough to realize where he was Levi hadn't been there. Eren knew that Levi had gone to start the washer, but he really wanted to be in Levi’s arms. Being stubborn Eren tried to move to Levi and ended up nearly crashing on the floor in a mess of limbs. Luckily, his Alpha caught him and Eren clung to Levi like a koala again. "You were gone so long, Levi!"

"Yes, all of maybe five minutes," Levi scoffed. He tried to pry Eren off of him, but every time he got one arm off of him and was working on the other Eren latched onto him with the free one. Eventually, he gave up and walked over to the tub. Fortunately for them, they were both naked still.

Eren silently cheered in victory, he had gotten his way. He had been warned that after he mated he'd be clingy, Marco was a good source of information like that since he was already bonded to Jean. However, Eren felt more than just clingy, it was strange. He had been needy during his heat, but after their last time Eren had really felt Levi’s cum settle. After that he couldn't stand to be apart from Levi for long periods of time.

Levi sat down in the tub bringing Eren with him, the hot water felt amazing. It soothed his sore, overused muscles and made him feel slightly cleaner. Eren still didn't let go of him, but Levi chose not to fight with him about it. It would just make it easier to clean him. After grabbing the loofah that was always hanging from the wall in the shower, he grabbed a bottle of body wash and lathered it up. He began to gently scrub Eren's back, making sure to try and massage the tight muscles in his shoulders. Once his back was finished, Levi pushed Eren backwards slightly to get his chest. Eren only allowed him to do that for about thirty seconds before he pressed his partially clean chest against Levi's dirty one. Eren tucked himself up so close that Levi's nose was buried in his neck and Levi got a good whiff of his scent. Eren smelled amazing, but Levi chalked it up to the mixing of his body wash and Eren's natural scent.

Eren was adamant about staying closer to his Alpha. "I don't wanna wake up alone anymore," he suddenly blurted out. He didn't move an inch only hugging Levi tighter. He didn't think it'd be this hard to separate after his heat. Eren tried to move, but something in him stirred causing Eren to go right back to latching as tightly as he could manage to Levi’s chest.

"Tch, brat. I'm not going anywhere so don't worry. I do want to wash myself before the water gets cold," Levi grumbled. He thought Eren was being ridiculously clingy, but he didn't want to upset him. His Alpha instincts were advising him to be cautious due to Eren's delicate state. Levi didn't quite know why, but his Alpha side was sure that Eren was pregnant. Which Levi thought was ridiculous because Eren was on birth control, and no one could get pregnant on that shit. The pharmaceutical industry would be under a lot of scrutiny if Omegas were getting pregnant while taking their birth control; especially, since they prided themselves for having flawless medications.

Eren gave Levi a minute to wash; it almost hurt to let him do so and Eren was practically trembling when he finished. Eren tried to force himself to calm down, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Hey, Levi what kind of soap did you use?" Eren asked after he sniffed his arm. He could tell that he smelled different, but he couldn’t place why. He took his rightful place, attached to Levi, once Levi finished washing his chest. He smelled his Alpha, feeling the confusion through their bond. Eren shrugged it off in favor of nuzzling against Levi until he looked down at him. "I’m hungry," Eren said with a small pout.

"It's a natural scented one, I don't like all the smelly ones. We can get food after I wash our hair, we aren't half-assing our bath, brat," Levi scoffed. He reached over and pushed the pump on his big-ass bottle of shampoo; he was never going to run out of that shit. He lathered up Eren's hair making sure to keep the suds out of his eyes, and when he was done he lathered up his own. "Okay, brat we need to rinse off so stand up, so I can turn on the shower," Levi said pulling the stopper with his toes.

Eren shook his head no. He ignored Levi’s grunt when he refused to let go, forcing Levi to lift him when he stood up. Eren really didn't understand why he was so clingy. He felt distressed if Levi was too far away. At the moment, too far was only a few inches. They finished their shower quickly and moved to dry off. Once that was done they both put a pair of clean boxers on. Eren whined about wanting food again once they were done.

"We are going to get food, stop whining. I don't keep the food in the bedroom, brat. Let's go to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat," Levi huffed. There was something off about Eren's behavior, he had never been so clingy before. Yes, he liked cuddling, but he would listen when Levi made it clear he didn't want to be clung to. Levi's Alpha side was preening, happy to be getting so much attention from his mate. The scent Eren was giving off only served to make him happier. Levi grabbed Eren's hand pulled him towards the kitchen so he could stop the whining faster, the sound of his distressed Omega putting him on high alert.

Eren tried calming down on the way to the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths as Levi stepped away to start fixing food. Eren finally let up a bit since it was impossible to hang on Levi when he was making food, but Eren still felt weird. He had never been this emotional after a heat, usually he felt relief and exhaustion. Instinctively, he knew that since this was his first time with his mate things would be different, but this was definitely abnormal. When his Alpha wasn't around he just felt wrong. His stomach tightened and Eren frowned, trying to soothe the slight discomfort, Eren started to gently rub his lower stomach. What if he had gotten pregnant? That was ridiculous, Eren knew he was on birth control so that was not an option. Nevertheless, the thought of a baby growing inside of him made some of his unease lessen.

Levi handed over a plate of food and grabbed his own as he headed toward the living room. He sat down on the couch not even checking to see if Eren had followed him, he knew he would. It didn't surprise him one bit when Eren sat right next to him, so close that their entire sides where touching from shoulder to foot. Levi just raised an eyebrow when he looked at his mate, when all he got was a small smile, he knew something was wrong. He finished his food quickly before asking, "Oi, brat. What's wrong with you? You've been acting bizarre all morning."

Eren had barely touched his food. He had taken a few bites, but it had tasted off. He looked up at Levi with sad eyes when he said, "I don't know, Levi. I feel weird, and I smell weird. I feel depressed if you're not right there. I felt okay yesterday, the last day of my heat, but today I just feel different. Like something is off. My tummy feels odd and when I rub it… I just— I don’t know Levi." Eren whimpered and clung to his Alpha trying to calm down using Levi’s steady and comforting scent.

Levi knew exactly what was wrong once Eren told him how he was feeling. He had been around plenty of pregnant Omegas in his life. One of which was a former classmate, Petra. She and Oluo had just had their first child last year, so Levi had smelled the pregnancy scent before. That explained why it was familiar, and why his Alpha side was happy.

"I guess birth control isn't 100% effective," Levi said casually. He wasn't upset, he had wanted to have a child with Eren, and they had been together for almost a year now so it wouldn't be a surprise. It wasn't like they hadn't talked about it either, they had come to the decision to wait until Eren graduated to try.

Eren’s eyes went wide. He pretty much yelled "What!" in Levi’s ear before his pulled back to look at his mate. Eren searched his Alpha’s eyes trying to find some clue that Levi was joking with him, when he didn’t he deflated on the couch. He put a hand to his tummy. "How? I’m on birth control...” He didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt strong arms wrapping around him and his Alpha’s scent surrounding him with strong waves. He would have started sobbing if it hadn’t been for that. Eren looked up at Levi with tear stained eyes. "I don't want to believe it. I thought I was being responsible! The first time I’m with my mate and I get pregnant," he sniffled. “Levi! We're going to have to learn how to change a diaper," Eren interjected as he continued to panic.

"Shh, it's not your fault. Maybe you got a shitty dose or the doctor messed up when he gave you the shot, who knows. None of that matters, what's done is done. I don't plan on letting you go so you are stuck with me," Levi said rubbing Eren's back to calm him down. He didn't want to think about childcare just yet so he ignored Eren's comment about the diapers.

Levi wanted to go get something, but he knew that with Eren's sudden shock, the brat wouldn't let him go any time soon. So he stayed and let his mate cling to him, although it seemed more like he was trying to crawl inside of him.

Eren crawled into Levi’s lap and let himself get intoxicated off his Alpha’s scent. His baby would probably enjoy it too. Eren sighed, "Levi. I always took my birth control and got the stupid shots when I was supposed to, but to be perfectly honest, I really wanted a baby. With you specifically, not just anyone’s baby, because I love you. Since a baby is the best way if showing our love, I wanted one." Eren looked up into his Alpha eyes seeking approval and understanding.

Levi let a small smile grace his lips before he leaned forward and spoke quietly in Eren's ear, "I wanted you to carry my child too, but even our mutual desire to have a child wouldn't have been enough to overcome your medication unless it was faulty."

Levi let his instincts take over for a few seconds as he kissed his mate's neck and lightly bit down so that Eren would produce a stronger scent. It was intoxicating, but Levi knew that his words wouldn't be enough to satisfy Eren's need to be reassured that he was loved by his mate. Levi stood without warning, holding Eren to his chest as he walked back to their bedroom. He headed directly to his closet and opened the door without too much trouble. Once the door was open, he rummaged through the pocket of one of his jackets until he found what he was looking for.

Eren loved it when his mate went all Alpha on him, particularly when he needed strength and reassurance. They were currently in the bedroom, Eren was bouncing impatiently on the bed where Levi had left him upon entering the room. He was trying to decide whether or not he should go into the closet with Levi. He figured that Levi wouldn’t like it so he tried to distract himself. He could still smell Levi’s scent on his skin so that helped his decision. Eren ended up curling up and burying his nose in the crook of his arm because it smelled like Levi.

Levi turned around and saw Eren practically jumping on his bed before he flopped over and curled up. Levi held the small object in his hand tightly, he had gotten it a few months before, but he had wanted to wait for the perfect moment. This wasn't his ideal situation, but as an Alpha he needed to care for his mate to the best of his abilities. He had always thought of himself as a shitty Alpha because he was so small, but Eren had changed that. His mate wasn't the typical idea of what an Omega should be either. Levi liked it that way, he enjoyed butting heads with Eren, and usually the brat had a good point or had a valid reason to argue with him. Levi hadn't wanted a meek Omega, and he had resigned himself to the idea of never bonding and having kids. But here he was, bonded and expecting a child with the most wonderful Omega he had ever met. Now, all he had to do was make the next move. He sat down next to Eren and pulled him up on his lap. Once Eren was situated, Levi grabbed his left hand and began to play with his fingers.

Eren immediately spoiled himself with Levi’s strong scent, biting down on his mate’s scent gland to nearly drown himself in the strong Alpha pheromones. Eren thought he'd be a single Omega, trying to keep his scent hidden away to avoid the attention of Alphas. He had never understood the reason everyone insisted that he bond with someone for protection. He could take care of himself, he was a strong Omega, unlike Armin. Couldn't Alphas just leave him alone and stop assaulting or trying to claim as their property? Eren had made it a goal in life to be as unappealing as he could to any Alpha that approached him. Levi had been different, he had treated Eren like a person and not just someone to fuck. Eren had found himself falling in love without realizing it, and when Levi had asked him if it was alright to court him, Eren had said yes. That had almost been a year ago, but it still brought a smile to Eren’s lips. He looked into Levi’s eyes not sure what his Alpha was doing with his hand, but it tickled.

Levi held Eren's gaze as he opened the small box without looking. He slid out the small round object inside of it and held it reverently in his fingers. He could feel nervousness coiling in his veins like a serpent. What if Eren said no, Levi wasn't sure what he would do if that happened. He leaned forward and kissed Eren as he slid the object onto Eren's fourth finger. He ended the kiss and brought Eren's left hand up to kiss the back of it, he didn't have the ability to ask his question. His only hope was that Eren would be able to understand without the actual words.

Eren was confused. Levi was affectionate, but never like this. When Levi held his hand up Eren’s eyes shot wide open. He saw a delicate ring resting on his finger. He looked up at Levi as his heart pounded. "I—Levi… you? And we—,” he babbled before jolting forward to tackle Levi against the bed. He littered kisses all over Levi’s face, always stopping to kiss his lips a few times before continuing. In between kisses, Eren breathed, "Yes! I want to be with you forever."

Levi exhaled, he was relieved. All the tension left his body and he smiled at Eren. He wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders and pulled him against his chest.

"I'm glad. I know I don't say it enough, but I do love you, Eren. Don't ever doubt that," Levi breathed in his mate's ear.

He just wanted to snuggle with his mate, to bask in their mutual love for a few minutes. However, Reality is a demanding bitch, just like her sisters Karma and Mother Nature. Just as he got comfy, his intercom buzzed telling him that someone wanted to come see him.

Eren was all for cuddling with Levi for the rest of the day. Maybe forever. As long as they put their baby in the middle it would be perfect. Eren was about to share his thoughts about this when the cursed door buzzed. Eren groaned, "No, go away! We don’t want any."

Levi gently moved Eren off of him and headed towards the intercom button grumbling about shitty people interrupting his plans and how it better be someone important otherwise he was going to tell them to go to hell.

Levi pressed the talk button and growled, "Who the fuck is it?" He pressed the listen button quickly so that he could hear the reply.

"It's Mikasa. Now let me in," came Mikasa's cool reply.

Levi sighed, just fucking perfect. Eren's adoptive sister was here, and she would want answers. He pressed the button to unlock the main door and headed back to the bedroom to pull on some pants.

He saw Eren on the bed and cleared his throat to get his attention. "That was Mikasa, so you need to put on some clothes." He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the drawer, after sliding them on Levi deemed himself dressed enough. He threw a shirt Eren’s way and watched as Eren begrudgingly pulled it over his head.

Eren groaned and practically screamed, "Why is she here?” Eren was instantaneously in a bad mood. He wasn’t ready to deal with Mikasa. After his heat, Eren always had been very irritable when dealing with Mikasa. If it hadn't been for Levi asking to meet the girl he practically called his sister, Eren would've never told her about Levi. Eren stomped to the living room, attached to Levi’s side, a big pout on his face.

Levi had a small smile on his face, Eren was behaving like he, himself, wanted to behave. He knew that they would have to see what Mikasa wanted otherwise she would continue to pester them. She was probably there to check that Levi hadn't harmed Eren during his heat, because she didn't trust him at all. Levi heard the knock on the door and went to open it for Mikasa. She looked at his with a small frown, but walked in passed his, purposely running her shoulder into his. Levi growled, he didn't want be challenged in his own home. Eren was still sitting on the couch so Levi went over to join him before Mikasa could steal his spot.

"So want to tell us why you are here?" Levi asked voice like ice.

Mikasa didn't answer him, instead she sniffed the air. She could smell something off about Eren's scent. She glared at Levi and then looked back towards Eren, when she suddenly realized what the strange scent was. "What the hell did you do to my brother?" she asked with a glare in Levi's direction.

Eren hated this. The tension in the air made him uncomfortable, he disliked it when Alphas challenged each other for dominance in the room. It had always annoyed him, but at the moment he felt more annoyed with Mikasa because it was Levi’s apartment. He loved Mikasa a lot, but he needed his space! He was an adult he was capable of making his own decisions without her input. Eren sighed when Levi and Mikasa continued their glaring match. He never expected Mikasa to be the winner of that battle. Levi could glare for hours, Eren had seen it before when Levi was sitting through a lecture that he didn’t like. It happened much too fast for Eren to see what happened, but he watched Mikasa move forward like she was about to attack Levi. Eren instinctively flinched and tried to hide himself behind Levi’s shoulders. His distressed scent filled the air and was harsher than it would normally be, due to it being an emotional day and how drained his body was.

Levi was the first one to react and he pulled Eren towards him, holding him against his side. Mikasa’s eyes went wide and she pulled herself back so that her shoulder were pressed firmly against the chair behind her. Levi ignored her because he needed to comfort his mate, "Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you, calm down it's not good to get so worked up." Levi stroked his mate's hair and massaged the nape of his neck until he felt Eren relax.

Levi turned to Mikasa, "I would appreciate it, if you didn't upset my mate." His tone didn't allow for any argument and he saw Mikasa give a small shrug followed by a slight nod.

Levi turned back to Eren and crooned into his mate's ear, "Don't worry, I will protect you. We knew we would have to tell her, it’s better to do it sooner rather than later. If you want I could tell her, but we both know she will take the news better if you tell her." Levi didn't want to push Eren to do something that he wasn't ready to do, but they had to tell Mikasa or the girl would pick another fight with Levi.

Eren calmed down when he felt Levi’s strong arms, deep soothing voice, and his scent surround him. He calmed down enough to stop his distressed scent from pouring off his body. Anxious feelings were setting in, but he knew it would be okay because Levi was there. He sighed and looked at Mikasa, "I'm pregnant with Levi’s child." Eren placed his left hand to his tummy to make his point, showing off the ring on his finger. He had never been one to beat around the bush. "My birth control failed. I'm having Levi’s child and I'm going to be his wife!" Eren declared. He heard and felt Levi’s chuckle causing Eren to realize that he had said wife.

Levi hadn't expected Eren to be so blunt, and from the shocked look on Mikasa's face she hadn't expected it either. Her gaze was locked on Eren’s hand, scrutinizing the ring and the defensive placement Eren used. Mikasa opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could form words, "So I was right about the smell. I guess, I can’t do anything to change it. I’m glad the asshole is taking responsibility for his actions. Just know if he hurts you, I will kick his short ass." She looked at Levi when she spoke just to make her point clear.

Levi's muscles tensed, his Alpha side ready to fight the female Alpha that dared imply that he couldn't care for his mate properly. Levi stamped down the desire to fight Mikasa and took a deep breath through his nose, getting a strong whiff of Eren's scent. It calmed him down and Levi was able to respond to her without growling, "I love Eren and I asked him to marry me. I want our child and if you aren't okay with that you can get your ass out of my apartment now. I know you don't like me, but you need to learn that Eren isn't a little kid anymore. He can make his own decisions, you can't keep babying him. He is my mate, I am going to look out for him and make him happy. But I am not going to smother him, Eren is smart and he knows how to take care of himself and do things without a babysitter watching over him."

Levi watched Mikasa's expression waiting for her to try and argue with him, but all she did was smile. Levi quirked an eyebrow as she spoke, "I understand. Levi, I don't hate you. I just wanted to know that you loved Eren for himself. Eren, you did well picking your mate."

"Mikasa! We had enough tests months ago. Levi proved himself then so knock it off. No more, do you get that?" Eren said with finality.  
Mikasa just shrugged, she didn’t pay any attention to Eren’s words. She wouldn’t stop testing Levi, she wanted to be sure that Eren had a doting mate. “Well, I’m going to head out. I need to call Armin and see how he is doing.” Mikasa stood up and headed towards the door, without waiting for either Levi or Eren to say bye. The door clicked shut behind her and the tension in the room dissipated. 

Eren was glad that his sister was on her way out to find and check on Armin. It meant that he could go back to cuddling with Levi. A pang of guilt passed through Eren’s heart, he had completely forgotten about Armin. He turned to Levi, "I need to check on Armin too. If anything happened to my sweet little best friend, I'd go on a huge rampage!"

Levi shook his head, "I think you can go another day without worrying about your best friend. Armin is smart he can take care of himself, just like you." He pulled Eren onto his lap, he wanted to enjoy his alone time with his mate now that Mikasa was gone. Levi pulled Eren’s face closer to his and he placed a kiss on his lips, Levi’s fingers wandered down Eren's back and towards his ass.

Eren nodded obediently and melted into Levi’s kiss happily. He cupped Levi’s face kissing softly as a shiver ran through his body. He looked at Levi tilting his head to the side, "Do you want more of me, Alpha?" he teased, speaking in a whisper.

Levi couldn't hold back the smile on his face. "I will always want you, brat."

Levi cupped Eren's ass and squeezed. His mate let out a lovely moan and Levi felt his erection beginning to grow. His mate made the sexiest noises when he was being pleasured. Levi bit down on Eren's scent gland and spoke into his neck, "I want to try something new, you will have to get off my lap though."

Eren was already aroused and wanting to be filled, but leave it to Levi to make him wait. He moved to the cushion next to Levi, and looked at him with impatient needy eyes.

Levi slid off the couch and onto the floor. He knelt down between Eren's legs and looked up at his mate. He put his hands on Eren's knees and gently pushed them apart so that he could get a better position. He reached forward and pushed up Eren's shirt so that he had access to Eren's stomach. Levi pressed a light kiss on the smooth skin that covered where his child was growing. He kissed his way down and mouthed against Eren's covered, growing erection.

Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes. Levi was going to suck him off! Eren loved it when Levi gave him head, but in all that time Levi had always pulled away when Eren was about to come. Eren’s mind went to mush as Levi’s mouth covered his erection. For some reason Eren felt really sensitive, causing the moans to slip out loudly and freely.

Levi reached up and hooked his fingers on the waistband of Eren's boxers and tugged them down his mate's hips. He saw Eren's erection spring free and twitch slightly with the change in temperature. Levi gently blew on the tip of Eren's cock and chuckled when he heard Eren's gasp. His right hand wrapped around Eren's cock and he leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip before mouthing down the sides.

"Levi—you're going to kill me…" Eren whined. His hips bucked under Levi’s sweet, soft touches. His mind had already turned to mush, and his body was putty under Levi’s hands.

Levi chuckled and put his hands on Eren's hips to prevent him from bucking upwards and choking him as he slid Eren's erect cock into his mouth. Levi bobbed his head a few times before glancing upwards to see his mate's expression. Eren had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open as he let out small noises of pleasure.

Eren let out another moan, flooding the air with his pheromones. He wanted to buck his hips into that friction so badly. He squirmed his hips under Levi’s hands to no avail. "Levi… Don’t tease me—!” Eren pleaded. 

Levi hummed with his mouth still around Eren's cock. His mate’s pleas fell on deaf ears, Levi’s focus directed towards Eren’s delicious cock. He could feel his erection growing just from hearing his mate's moans. Levi took Eren's cock into his mouth as far as it would go before he pulled back to take a breath.

"I'm not teasing, you can thrust just don't choke me. Got that, brat?" Levi said voice a little hoarse from his previous actions.

Eren whimpered, "Just fuck me again! If you keep this up I'll cum soon." Eren wanted to be filled so badly, his hole was clenching on emptiness and it upset him.

"That comes afterwards, brat. I want to get you off with my mouth first," Levi said before he lowered his mouth back over Eren's cock. Levi began bobbing his head again and he felt Eren unconsciously arch upwards. He relaxed his jaw so that Eren wouldn't accidentally choke him if he happened to thrust too hard.

Eren bucked his hips upwards trying not to choke Levi. He cried out pulling Levi’s hair. "Alpha," he whined.

Levi felt Eren's cock brush the back of his throat seconds before Eren came apart underneath his mouth. He felt Eren come in his mouth and he struggled not to spit it out. He didn't want to clean up the stain later so he swallowed Eren's cum. It was warm and still thick despite how much sex they had had over the last week. Levi pulled back and looked up at Eren and his panting body. "How was that, brat?" Levi asked a smirk on his face.

Eren draped his arm over his face as he panted. "Fu-fuck. Levi your blow jobs should be illegal!" he said putting his arm back down. "You know I'm like a college senior I am much too young to die.”

Levi chuckled as he pulled himself off of the floor and sat back down on the couch. "What does that matter? You could be English royalty and I would still suck you off. You have a delicious cock, I could do this every day. You know, it is a nice source of protein," Levi teased, pulling Eren closer.

"You can't—Levi… I can't. Waahh! You can't just say the ultimate embarrassing statement to me like we're discussing the weather or a piece of meat!" Eren protested, his mind still consumed by his strong orgasm.

Levi quirked an eyebrow, and looked at Eren's flustered face. His mate was practically scarlet from how badly he was blushing. Levi said with another quiet chuckle, "Do you think I give a fuck about that? I said what I wanted to say, so deal with it brat. So are we continuing or are you too flustered to continue?"

Eren climbed back onto Levi’s lap, still flustered. "I'm never too anything to skip out on sex with you!"

"Good, because I'm going to fuck you right here on this couch," Levi said as he grabbed Eren's ass firmly and ground Eren's hips down against his erection. He leaned forward and captured Eren's lips in a forceful kiss.

Eren let out a loud and needy moan. Fuck! Levi could get him pregnant with twins just by talking. Eren wanted his dick so badly. "Levi! Levi, I'm still stretched. Please… just take me!"

"That's what I was planning on doing," Levi said against Eren's neck before he bit down lightly on the mate mark that he could see on Eren's skin. He raised his hips up slightly and pulled his pajama pants and boxers down enough that he could slip his cock free. It was already standing hard and ready to fill his Omega. The fingers of his left hand slipped between Eren's ass cheeks and teased the pucker there. He slipped two fingers into Eren's hole without warning.

Eren threw his head back, completely consumed by lust and desire. "Le—vi," Eren moaned as loudly as he could. “Hurry up, already please!"

Just to tease his mate, Levi purposely slowed down his actions. He thrust his fingers into Eren's ass slowly and mouthed against Eren's neck. He placed gentle kisses along Eren's neck before he used his free hand to pull Eren's shirt upwards and off of him. With his mate's bare chest in front of him, Levi couldn’t resist the urge to attack Eren's nipples. He kissed and sucked on Eren's nipples occasionally biting down just enough to hear Eren cry out in pleasure. He didn't want to harm his mate. He knew Eren was ready to be filled, Levi wanted to hear him beg more before he would give in.

"Levi! Le—vi, this isn't fair… Fuck me, now!" Eren ground down hard against Levi’s hand, forcing Levi to shove his fingers in deeper. He fucked himself on Levi’s fingers, deep and hard just how he liked it, growling in need. Eren was going to get Levi to fuck him one way or another.

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren's hole and wiped his hand clean on his pants leg. He heard Eren's displeased whine, but he ignored it instead choosing to leave a nice hickey on Eren's collarbone. He wanted Eren begging to be fucked, but Eren hadn't caught on. Levi pulled back just enough to growl against Eren's neck, "Beg for it."

Eren let out the biggest, neediest whine. He was unable to ignore his defiant personality, to give into his instincts even for a moment. He was too stubborn, if he gave in easily he wouldn’t be he wouldn't be Eren. "Why won't you fuck me, already?" Eren asked with a demanding tone. Eren ground down against Levi’s cock even harder.

Levi enjoyed the sound of Eren's whine, but it still wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to hear Eren begging to be filled with his cock, he wanted his mate to sound as needy as he felt. Above all he wanted Eren to want him with his whole being. Levi knew that Eren wanted an answer though so he said, "I won't fuck you until you beg to be filled. You have to act like you really want it, if you don't… I won't fill you. Do you understand, brat?"

Eren gave Levi the largest puppy-dog eye look he could, still fighting his instincts to submit. Due to his need his body let out more of his pheromones. Eren knew he'd probably lose this battle for dominance, but he didn’t want to give in too easily. Couldn't Levi see how badly Eren needed him?

Levi suckled on Eren's neck leaving marks all over his skin. He could sense Eren's need through their bond and he could smell the increase in pheromones. It was getting difficult to resist Eren, but he had to stay strong and wait for Eren to beg. Levi slid Eren forward so he was pressed up against his chest. Levi's erection was nestled between Eren's ass cheeks, but he didn't press in. He just rubbed Eren's ass against his erection to tease his mate.

"Why are you teasing me?" Eren asked, his words coming out in a rush as he grew more and more impatient. "Levi! I need you—," Eren whined sending out more pheromones. Strongly gripping Levi’s arms, while moans and whimpers left him.

Levi caved in, he couldn't continue to tease Eren when it looked like he was about to cry. Levi could see tears in Eren's eyes and that was his undoing. The added pheromones in the air didn't help the situation, as they went to Levi's head, tempting his Alpha side. Levi suddenly tipped Eren off his lap, so that he was face down on the couch. Levi hopped up, pushing his pants and boxers down further. He lined his cock up with Eren's hole and thrust in. He groaned as his cock was enveloped in Eren's warm, wet hole.

Eren whined and moaned into the couch. "Levi! Levi… yes! Please! More! I need you, Levi. I need you!" Eren cried out desperately as the remnants of his heat helped to cloud his mind.

Levi smiled, he was finally hearing what he wanted to hear from his mate. Eren's words egged him on and Levi thrust faster. He draped himself over Eren's back so he could kiss along his spine. Levi gripped Eren's hips tightly and groaned, it felt amazing to fuck his mate and to hear Eren's cries of pleasure.

Eren screamed Levi’s name as many times as he could. Eren screamed freely. He loved it fast and rough. The way Levi always delivered, the way Levi always went above and beyond to please him. He offered more of his ass to Levi. "Levi, please more! I can take it. You know I can take it."

Levi did know that Eren liked it rough; they had done some pretty kinky things in the past. Levi really enjoyed tying his mate up and pleasuring him, while denying his release. However now wasn't the time for that, Levi was just as desperate as Eren was. He needed to come, his body demanded it. Levi thrust harder and hit Eren's prostate head-on. He felt Eren tighten around him, as he screamed out his pleasure. Levi didn't let up, instead he chose to continue striking that one spot over and over again with each thrust. Levi was getting close, but he needed to get Eren off first.

Eren had felt like he was being fucked into the sky. Levi was hitting his prostate over and over again. Eren couldn’t make intelligible words, the only thing he could do was moan and mewl in pleasure. He clenched his eyes shut as Levi fucked him so far into oblivion that he would end up coming. Eren could feel himself getting closer. Eren moaned again, "Levi! Levi… I'm going—I’m going to cum! Please! Levi, cum with me! Cum with your baby!"

Levi felt Eren tighten around him, and he found it difficult to pull out. He continued to rock forward with forceful, shallow thrusts. He leaned forward all the way and growled in Eren's ear, "Eren, cum." He heard Eren scream as he came, not even a second after Levi bit down on Eren's scent gland. Levi felt himself come undone as his mate's hole convulsed around him and locked him in. He left out a guttural moan as he came and collapsed against Eren's back gently licking the bite mark he left on Eren's neck.

Eren stayed tight around Levi, finding it strange that he felt Levi knotting him. Eren enjoyed being filled by Levi’s knot, especially when his mind wasn't clouded by his heat. He could get used to this. He slowly came down from his high. "I may have triplets."

Levi tried to pull out, but found that he had knotted in Eren. He hadn't even felt his knot form, his mind had been so focused on giving his mate pleasure. Levi could feel himself spilling his seed in small bursts and it felt amazing. His head felt clear and level, something he had come to be glad for over the past week. He gently rolled them both over so that Eren was sitting on his lap. It was a slightly more comfortable position for both of them. Levi realized that Eren had said something so he forced himself to respond. "I sure hope not, I already have one brat running around. I don't need four of them."

Eren relaxed enjoying being filled even more by Levi. He could feel his mate’s scent surrounding him. "But… just think! Four little babies to give our love to."

Levi shook his head, "What are you implying that you are carrying quadruplets now, brat? I would be happy with just you and one baby. If you somehow have twins, and that is hard to do since it doesn't run in my side of the family or yours then I would be happy too. Nevertheless, you and another brat would be perfect for this little apartment." Levi felt his knot deflating quicker than it did while Eren was in heat. All in all, Levi was happy about that surprise, he enjoyed knotting his mate and filling him to the brim. Levi rested his hands on Eren's stomach as he relaxed. His fingers absently rubbing on the lower half.

Eren mewled softly. "So I think I'll enjoy being pregnant. I'll make you rub my feet on the days I want to kill you," he chuckled and kissed Levi’s cheek.

Levi chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I do think you will be cute when you are pregnant, I can already imagine you round with my child. You will be a great mommy." Levi's knot had deflated, so he pulled out of Eren. He heard Eren's quiet whine of protest, but he silenced it with a kiss. After shifting Eren on his lap so it would be easier to pick him up, Levi scooped Eren up and carried him back to the bedroom. He placed Eren down on the bed and headed towards the laundry room. "I'm going to go grab the blankets from the dryer," he called over his shoulder.

Eren yawned and looked at Levi with a pout, "Okay, but hurry back to me." The grunt he heard let him know Levi understood. Eren rubbed his flat tummy as he waited, thinking about the baby growing inside of him. When Levi came back he was still stroking his tummy.

Levi dropped the wad of blankets next to the nest and walked over to Eren. He placed his hand over Eren's before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his mate's cheek and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Eren leaned towards Levi. "This baby! I mean, I have to figure out school and what do after I graduate, and finding a job. Until you, I always thought I'd grow old alone. I didn't think anyone would really want a stubborn Omega. So, I'm just extremely happy.”

Levi pulled Eren closer and moved them both to the nest before he answered. His left hand wandered back over to cover Eren's stomach as he spoke, "I'm glad you're happy, brat. You make me the happiest Alpha, just for being with me and this baby just made me even happier. You’re a beautiful Omega, someone would have come along and snagged you up if I hadn't. We can figure out all the other details and things after we take a nap. I need to recover from all the sex we have had over the past week. That and it's good for expecting mommies to get tons of sleep. Now quit your squirming and cuddle with me."

"I'm not squirming!" Eren denied as he hugged Levi and tangled their legs together. He buried his face in Levi’s neck as he yawned. Eren plastered himself to Levi as tightly as he could, while taking in his Alpha’s scent.

"Sure, sure brat," Levi teased as he relaxed with his mate in his arms. He could feel himself drifting off into dreamland. He could sense that Eren was content and that was all the mattered. When they woke up they could take another shower and then have dinner. "One more thing," Levi mumbled into Eren's ear.

Eren looked up at Levi innocently. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies from the low voice of Levi. "Yeah?" he murmured.

"Just wanted to say that I love you, brat," Levi said pulling Eren tighter to his chest. If Eren responded Levi wouldn't have heard it because sleep finally claimed him.

Eren kissed Levi’s cheek and fell asleep clinging to him tightly. He was happier than he'd ever been. With a baby and his perfect mate, Eren felt excited about life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it. Creoleereri and I are already talking about doing another rp in the future to add on to this story. I have no clue when that will be so that's why this says it is complete at the moment. Anyway feel free to leave comments or suggestions. I know that I love to see comments from my readers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it, the second half will be posted soon. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. If you don't want to leave them here, my tumblr name is maplelovermattie and my email address is maple.lover.mattie@gmail.com. I love to talk creoleereri can vouch for that :)


End file.
